Episode 9856 (23rd August 2019)
Plot Tracy reluctantly agrees to accompany Amy to the station. Liz orders Steve to stay behind. Shona and Leanne admonish Max but he’s unrepentant about his behaviour. Aggie apologises to Roy for breaking down and offers to resign but he extends her trial period instead. Ed is surprised to see his wife behind the counter, doing another job to pay off their debts. Amy begs Maria, Chesney and Gemma to tell her where Emma’s gone. Leanne and Sarah try to help Shona, seeing she’s on the edge. Breaking down, she admits Max’s behaviour has been bad for weeks and she doesn’t know how she can cope anymore. Back on the switch, Eileen declares she’s given up on men and going to be happy on her own from now onwards. Arriving at the station, Tracy, Amy, Maria, Chesney and Gemma find Emma waiting for her train. Amy tells her all she wants to do is talk and get to know her sister. Sarah and Leanne assure Shona of their help. They check on Max’s medication and find his pills are missing. Eileen’s resolve is tested when a handsome man calls into the cab office for a taxi. Thinking Tim put him up to it, she sends him on his way. Aggie is given food for thought when Roy praises Ed’s diligent work on the cafe re-wiring. Steve assures Liz he just wants to help his daughter. Amy tells Emma she’s part of the family now and they want her to stay. Tracy backs her up and she agrees to return to the street. Tim denies all knowledge of the man and Eileen realises her error. Aggie calms Ed’s fears that she has divorce in mind and they make up, much to the boys’ relief. Michael resolves to drop his get-rich-quick schemes and help his dad from now on. Max shows the women his pill packet from his pocket but behind their back he bins the now-empty contents. Steve is pleased to see Emma back but she continues to snub him. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Man - Dave Galbraith Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Railway station Notes *The scenes at the railway station were recorded at Irlam station. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Amy and Tracy set off to find Emma; Shona is furious at Max for ruining Lily’s party; and Eileen announces she’s giving up men. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,090,719 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Liz McDonald: "What have you done?" Steve McDonald: "Why do you just assume I’ve done summat wrong?" Liz McDonald: "Saves time." Category:2019 episodes